1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a structure for fixing a distribution member, and particularly to a fixing structure of an annular distribution member and a stator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a three phase rotating electric machine having a stator and a rotor, it is normally necessary that a bus bar be provided for each phase portion of coils, so as to link coils of the same phase together among different phase portions of coils wound around a stator of the rotating electric machine. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication 2006-180615 (Patent Document 1) discloses a stator of a rotating electric machine in which different phase portions of coils are wound around an annular core and the coils of a same phase are linked by an annular bus bar arranged circumferentially on an annular core. A bus bar is provided for each phase and arranged opposite to the face of the coils disposed on the side of the core. The bus bars of different phases are arranged in parallel with each other on the side of the core in such a manner that the bus bars are staggered and zigzag around the annular periphery of the core. In such a structure, all connection points between the coils and the bus bars are provided on the circumference of the same circle. Each end (or connection terminal) of the coil is connected to each bus bar using a linkage cylinder which is fitted into a connecting hole and a cylindrical connector which is fitted into the linkage cylinder. The linkage cylinder and the connector have longitudinal slits, and the fitting surfaces thereof are tapered so that when the connector is fitted into the linkage cylinder, the diameter of the cylinder increases, while the diameter of the connector decreases.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication 2006-180615